Happy Wedding
by Jagodzianka
Summary: Takasugi Shinsuke zaciągnięty na ślubny kobierzec przez "tę rudą małpę". One-shot. Shounen-ai.


Moje pierwsze opowiadanie tutaj. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba ^^

* * *

><p>Shinsuke nawet w najgorszych koszmarach nie śniła się sytuacja tak upokarzająca, a jednocześnie tak nierealna, że nawet w tej chwili nie był do końca pewien czy dzieje się naprawdę. Westchnął ciężko i odruchowo podniósł rękę do ust, ale zaraz ją opuścił – skutki braku tytoniu powoli zaczęły dawać mu się we znaki. Bestialstwo, pomyślał wściekle, nie dość, że gówniarz wkręcił mnie w tę farsę to jeszcze palić nie pozwala. Zadreptał kilka razy w miejscu i rozeźlonym wzrokiem spojrzał na księdza stojącego za ołtarzem, ten wlepił przerażone patrzałki w świecznik, niezbyt przekonująco udając, że jest nim całkowicie zafascynowany. Takasugi znów uniósł dłoń do ust i znów ją opuścił, skontrolował godzinę na zegarku, poprawił mankiety garnituru i spojrzał na gości siedzących w ławkach. Przez ostatnie dwie minuty niewiele się zmieniło. Matako, siedząca w pierwszym rzędzie, nadal łkała w satynową chusteczkę swojej babci. Shinsuke skrzywił się na ten widok, dziewczyna wyglądała paskudnie – cała była sponiewierana, oczy miała przekrwione, policzki brudne od tuszów, kredek, cieni i innych babskich specjałów, a jej włosy, które jeszcze godzinę temu były splecione w misterny kok, teraz wyglądały jak wielki koci kłak. Henpeita siedział obok niej przykładając lodowy okład do opuchniętej szczęki. Próbował dziewczynę „pocieszyć", niestety wywołało to efekt z goła odmienny od założonego, Kaijima wpadła w depresyjną furię i sześciu chłopa musiało trzymać ją, dopóki nie doszła do siebie. Inni goście – czyli głównie członkowie Kiheitai i byłego siódmego dywizjonu Harusame – siedzieli cicho, również zażenowani całym przedsięwzięciem. Bansai już jakiś czas temu przycupnął na schodach do ołtarza i teraz zapisywał w notesie nowe teksty piosenek dla Otsuu. Fakt, że nawet dziś nie rozstał się z okularami i słuchawkami dodawał Takasugi'emu otuchy. Abuto stał obok niego z założonymi rękoma i znudzonym wzrokiem wpatrując się w kościelne wrota.<p>

Shinsuke po raz kolejny spojrzał na zegarek. Jego cierpliwość powoli się kończyła - panna młoda powinna pojawić się już dwie godziny i szesnaście minut temu.

- Idę zapalić – burknął w końcu i ruszył do wyjścia. Oczywiście jak to zwykle na filmach czy w książkach bywa, był on zmuszony zatrzymać się w pół kroku, gdyż wielkie kościelne drzwi rozwarły się z hukiem i stanęła w nich rudowłosa osoba odziana w obszerne, białe kimono. Owa osoba rozwarłszy ręce w kierunku przyszłego małżonka, powitała go przepełnionym złośliwością okrzykiem „haniiiiiiiiiiii" z ostrym akcentem i ilością decybeli znacznie przekraczającą wszelkie dostępne normy. Takasugi'emu aż kolana zatrzęsły się ze złości, ale nie miał szansy porządnie się wściec, gdyż Abuto szybko pociągnął go na miejsce pana młodego, Bansai dobudził organistę, goście zerwali się z miejsc, a Kamui ze swoim firmowym uśmiechem na upudrowanej twarzy ruszył przez kościół zupełnie ignorując rytm marsza weselnego.

Shinsuke spoglądał na niego ze szczerym obrzydzeniem, starając się ponownie dociec jakim cudem znalazł się dziś w tym miejscu. Doskonale pamiętał poniedziałkowy poranek ledwie miesiąc temu, kiedy młody Yato wpadł do jego sypialni krzycząc, że koniecznie muszą wziąć ślub. Pieprzył coś potem o koalicji, lepszych formach współpracy i innych pierdołach – zrobił mu wodę z mózgu i wkręcił w małżeństwo „w stylu zachodnim" – z tym ostatnim było najwięcej problemów, ale chłopak uparł się, więc nie było przebacz, a fakt, iż teraz przybył spóźniony tłumaczyła oczywiście jego nagła zmiana zdania i chęć wystąpienia w kimonku. Takasugi skrzywił się na tę myśl i znów spojrzał na roztrzęsionego księdza, zastanawiając się jak też ten rudy orangutan nakłonił duchownego do udzielenia sakramentu ślubu dwóm niepełnoletnim facetom odmiennych ras. Długo się nie zastanawiał, bo marsz wraz z akompaniamentem tupotu ciężkich buciorów Kamuiego ucichł i 55 kilo żywej wagi, opakowanej w kilka grubych warstw materiału, uwiesiło mu się na ramieniu.

Nabożeństwo się rozpoczęło. Na wstępne pytanie kapłana o jakieś sprzeciwy Kamui powiódł po zgromadzonych ostrzegawczym spojrzeniem. Matako wręcz przeciwnie – patrzyła na nich pełnym nadziei wzrokiem zbitego psa, gdyż sama dostała surowy zakaz jakiejkolwiek interwencji. Natomiast sam pan młody stał w bezruchu, woląc nie widzieć teraz swoich podwładnych. Myśli kłębiły się w jego głowie jak zupa w garnku – nie specjalnie miał ochotę na związek z o dwa lata młodszym sadystycznym gnojkiem, z drugiej strony wiedział, że pójście mu na rękę jest dobrym pomysłem, poza tym Shinsuke w „prawdziwą" miłość nie wierzył, a taki komercyjny ożenek odpędzi od niego natrętne wielbicielki. Same plusy, pomyślał z ironią, starając się skupić na słowach księdza. Dziadunio bardzo długo nawijał o wierności, o miłości i jej owocach, o zdrowiu i chorobie, i innych takich. Takasugi wpuszczał wszystko jednym uchem, a drugim wypuszczał. Nie zastanawiał się nad znaczeniem jakichkolwiek frazesów wypowiadanych przez księdza. Opamiętał się dopiero przy magicznym pytaniu, odruchowo chciał palnąć „tak", ale gula wielkości dojrzałego jabłka stanęłam mu w gardle. Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Powoli obrócił głowę i spojrzał przez ramię na podwładnych, mieli zakłopotane miny, ale widząc, że na nich patrzy uśmiechali się zachęcająco, Bansai stał z grobową miną, Abuto ponaglająco machnął ręką kilka razy, twarz Kamui'ego wyrażała rosnące zniecierpliwienie. Mężczyzna przypomniał sobie teledysk Katy Perry. Znów wzdrygnął się zrażony wytworami swego mózgu i wróciwszy wzrokiem na księdza, nerwowo pokiwał głową – nie był w stanie się odezwać. Później też nie szło gładko: przy przysiędze zaciął się trzy razy, przy wymianie obrączek upuścił złoty pierścionek i przez prawie pół godziny wszyscy na czworaka przeszukiwali kościół. W końcu Bansai wyłowił krążek spod ławki na drugim końcu świątyni. Potem przy podpisywaniu papierków ręka Takasugi'ego tak drżała, że w końcu nic się spośród kleksów nie dało odczytać. Ale i tak ostateczna świadomość wróciła mu dopiero na słowa:

- Ogłaszam was… - i pauza, bo co można powiedzieć w takiej chwili? „Mężem i żoną"? To trochę nie wypada - … małżeństwem? – wypalił staruszek niepewnym głosem.

Zabrakło już tylko jednego zdania, na które wszyscy czekali z ciekawością, ale i niepokojem. Zapadła grobowa cisza pełna napięcia. Shinsuke przez ułamek sekundy myślał, że na tym się skończy, ale spojrzawszy na Kamui'ego, uświadomił sobie, że ten tak łatwo mu nie odpuści. Rudzielec poruszył się niecierpliwie i odchrząknął, porozumiewawczo marszcząc brwi. Ksiądz speszył się bardzo, spuścił wzrok i wybełkotał pod nosem TE słowa.

- Możecie się pocałować.

Takasugi Shinsuke poczuł jak szczupłe, acz niezwykle silne dłonie chwytają go za kark i ciągnął do ust właściciela. W ostatniej chwili pomyślał, że szkoda, że Katsura i Gintoki go teraz nie widzą – obaj na pewno umarliby ze śmiechu i chociaż ich miałby z głowy. Chrzanić to wszystko, najwyżej weźmiemy rozwód, pomyślał jeszcze, kładąc ręce na biodrach małżonka i oddając się wargom, wysmarowanym grubo malinowym lipstickiem.


End file.
